Una verdadera reina
by sonrais777
Summary: Un doloroso suceso traerá a Chloe la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien mejor, y sabía que en el camino no estaría sola.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo este one-shot inspirado en lo que pienso que podría pasar en el capítulo final de la tercera temporada, donde veremos a Chloe de nuevo akumatizada, esta temporada nos trae a todos con los nervios! Bueno antes de comenzar, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Una verdadera reina.  
Capitulo único.

_Paris no es la gran cosa, no es nada a como todo mundo cree._

_¿Por qué he de quedarme? Aquí no hay nada que me ate o me interese._

_Solo he perdido mi tiempo desde que llegué aquí._

Esas palabras fueron como docenas de cuchillos clavados en el corazón de Chloe. Su madre se iba a ir de nuevo, y esta vez de forma definitiva. Había pedido el divorcio de forma terminante y su padre había firmado con todo el dolor de su corazón. Chloe nunca había odiado a nadie tanto como hasta ahora. A su madre por decir que nada la ataba a estar en Paris y a su padre por rendirse tan fácil sin imponerse. Y eso fue lo que la llevó a ser akumatizada, nuevamente. Empezaba a hartarse de ello... Pero Ladybug le había hecho entrar en razón, convenciéndola y haciéndola ver que tenía gente que la quería, gente que estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese amor que ella tenía que dar si les daba la oportunidad, ese amor que su madre rechazaba de ella. Su padre, Adrien, Sabrina, Ladybug, Chat Noir y los demás héroes y hasta sus compañeros de escuela, incluyendo a Dupain-Cheng que ahora veía no era una persona tan detestable. Por eso cuando su madre le propuso irse con ella a Nueva York, su respuesta las dejó heladas a ambas.  
-No voy contigo, mamá.  
El rostro de su madre cambió de la sorpresa al disgusto.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto, Chloe. ¿No quieres venir y dejar este lugar lleno de perdedores?  
-Aquí está papá, mis amigos y tengo gente que se preocupa por mí.  
-Tonterías. Tendrás nuevos amigos en Nueva York. Gente importante. No la patética chusma de esta ciudad.  
-Solo me llevas para hacerle daño a papá.  
-No seas ridícula. Tu padre no es más que un pobre diablo que ya no merece mi atención. Ven conmigo y tendrás lujos, estarás en una escuela privada y conocerás a chicas y chicos que estarán a tu altura.  
-Pero...  
-Ya basta, Chloe. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y ve por tus cosas, ahora.- exigió como si estuviese hablando a un empleado.  
-No.- Chloe se cruzó de brazos, con más fuerza de la necesaria para no echarse a llorar.- Paris es mi hogar, y es aquí donde me necesitan.  
-Por favor, nadie te necesita, ni siquiera eres ya una súper heroína.  
-Te equivocas, madre. Soy necesaria y la gente me aprecia, así que no me voy a ir a Nueva York... Aquí está la gente que me ama.  
Su madre la miró con aquella reprimenda silenciosa que la paralizaba de niña cuando algo no le parecía, tan dura y distante pero más que nada decepcionada.  
-Tenía razón contigo desde el principio. No eres para nada una persona que valga la pena. No eres para nada excepcional, eres tan ordinaria como todos.- Chloe permaneció firme, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada. Y así, Audrey Bougeois se dio la vuelta, alejándose e ignorando cruelmente las últimas palabras que escucharía de su hija.  
-Te quiero, adiós, mamá...  
El helicóptero se alejó hasta parecer solo un punto negro en la lejanía del cielo, y no muy lejos, Chloe sintió la presencia de dos figuras que la apoyaban a distancia, y dos grandes manos en sus hombros. Al girar, abrazó a su padre y rompió en un llanto que fue liberador para su alma aun con el peso de su corazón que el tiempo y la compañía solo curaría...

-¡Chloe! Date prisa.- le urgió desde el otro lado de la puerta Alya, que no admitía todavía que se veía fabulosa en ese vestido de madrina color coral que Chloe eligió para ella.  
-¡Ya voy! Solo me retocaba el maquillaje, una reina debe estar impecable.  
-Vale, cinco minutos o al novio le va a dar un ataque.  
Alya se fue y Chloe se acomodó el velo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido para llegar hasta ese momento. Tuvo que aprender a tratar con la gente con apoyo de Adrien y Ladybug, escuchar, ayudar, ver más allá de las palabras y los hechos, comprender y ser comprensiva con quienes lo necesitaban, ¡TODO UN RETO! Y tras años de aprender todo eso al fin llegó al punto aljibe de quien tenía que ser, en pocas palabras, se había convertido en…  
-Te ves como toda una reina.- Chloe sonrió a Pollen que lucía un bonito vestidito y moño azul cielo cortesía de Marinette.  
-Y tú te ves adorable.  
-Sabes que no hablo solo de lo físico, ¿verdad, mi reina? Te has convertido en una reina a toda regla y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Chloe sonrió y evitó derramar alguna lágrima para evitar darse otro retoque, aunque el maquillaje fuera a prueba de agua.  
-Vamos o a mi tomate le dará un algo.  
-¡Chloe! ¡Ya sal de una vez! ¡A Nathaniel le va a dar algo si no apareces ya!  
-¡Date prisa, por favor!- exclamaron Alya y Sabrina desde el otro lado de la puerta casi tirándola.  
-¡Ya voy! ¡Son unas exageradas! ¿Para qué están los padrinos? - gruñó tomando su ramo de alcatraces y lirios blancos para ir al fin a donde aguardaba su padre listo para entregarla al novio. Pollen iba a seguirla pero se detuvo al ver el sobre encima del tocador, una invitación de la boda más importante de Paris que fue regresada desde Nueva York, sin ninguna felicitación o palabra dulce en ella, solo conservando el perfume de Gardénia Grand de Chanel que Chloe conocía bien a quién pertenecía. Pollen tiró la invitación y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa. Esa mujer banal podría presumir de ser la reina de la moda, pero su portadora era mejor que eso, era la reina de Paris, la reina del artista tomate, la reina abeja. Una verdadera reina que vela por sus queridos súbditos.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Y no pude evitar el Nathloe aunque sé que no es canon! Pero en mi cabeza lo es. Así que, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto bebidas de temporada e imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
